The Phoenix Brothers: Father Midwinter
by Lord Onisyr
Summary: Side story to Legend of the Phoenix Brothers. Khallis, Salmryn, and Akaro are hired for a an unexpectedly festive Midwinter performance. Snark and sap abound.


**The Phoenix Brothers: Father Midwinter**

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of R.A. Salvatore/Wizards of the Coast ©. I don't own them; I'm just examining all their possibilities.

**31 of Hammer, 1393 DR The Year of Silver Flames**

**Waterdeep**

It looked as if Akaro's initial intention was to sit on the couch, though now his half his back was on the bottom cushion and his bald head rested in the corner between the back cushion and the plush arm rest. His snores rumbled the couch and nearly all the ornate furniture around it, from the end table from a master carpenter in Heliogabalus to the green and blue blown glass lamp from Calimport resting on top of it.

Sam was never fond of taking any normal sleeping position, so it was hardly a surprise to see his legs over the back cushion with bare webbed toes curling to the ceiling, back on the bottom velvet cushion, and green hair strewn over the inlaid Ordulin coffee table, eyes moving in dream as a huge smile was on his face.

Khallis smirked at the sight of this motley bunch sprawled out on his couch, though bedtime would have to end soon, though they didn't know why.

He dipped the tips of his fingers in his cup of cold jasmine tea and flicked the liquid over Akaro's forehead. The huge earth genasi jumped to a sit while swatting at whatever his him, pure black eyes shooting open to give Khallis a death glare.

Khallis merely smiled back, dipping his fingers in the tea again and flicking the ice cold liquid at Salmryn's face. Salmryn merely smiled wider as his eyes remained closed. His hand caressed the liquid on the side if his face with one finger trailing to his mouth and licking his fingertip seductively.

Khallis rolled his eyes and smacked his roommate's bare feet. Sam's eyes flew open and his happy expression became startled and annoyed.

"Having a wet dream are we?" Khallis said, leaning over Salmryn's face and jumping back in time to avoid a lazily thrown fist.

"What the fuck are you about," Akaro groaned, too tired to actually yell but this would do in its place.

His large hand then caught a pair of webbed feet that had just left the top of the couch and were on a trajectory toward his face before Sam curled his legs and put his feet on the floor.

Salmryn's head fell to his chest a moment before he lifted his mass of green hair and looked at his smug roommate.

Khallis stood in front of them with a smile, though not dressed as impeccably as he usually did. He wore a white shirt untucked from a pair of black velvet leggings. It was obvious Khallis hadn't shaved for the past tenday and had a more obvious beard he usually kept neatly brushed. Maybe the disheveled clothes were another symbol of insanity, or maybe he was actually relaxing.

"My apologies for the rude awakening," Khallis said with a small bow, his mouth still formed in a smug smile as he took a sip of his morning tea. "Though I have a request, or merely, a proposition for both you gentlemen."

"Sorry your breasts aren't big enough for my liking and Finny doesn't go for pot bellies," Akaro said, raising his hand in time for a high-five from the water genasi next to him.

"Oh aren't we a droll one," Khallis replied. "Seriously, I nee some help here and it could involve a handsome reward for both of you.

"If this involves another orc brothel, the answer is definitely no," Salmryn said with a groan, putting his hands behind his head and laying back on the couch.

"A prince of Mithral Hall who witnessed the numerous diplomatic discussions between King Bruenor and King Obould should have some notion that there are orcs of noble bearing," Khallis said, looking at, who passed a bemused glance to Akaro. "Lord Fresenthial was having a party with his orc wife and her ladies in waiting. Or has you father's intolerance seeped into your brain more than you care to admit?"

"The sight of said lord surrounded by said ladies while all are in flimsy robes and smelling of sandalwood essence, which typically, from my too rich experience, has only one purpose, seeped into my brain more than I wanted it to," Salmryn replied with a chuckle. "And I know you know that and are just being difficult."

"Yes, that whole job was too much orcish information for my liking," Akaro replied, "and they clearly had other things going on than listening to us play. In other words, this horse shit you woke us up for had better be chosen a bit more carefully or you might not be able to walk straight for a day or so."

"Though not in the good way," Salmryn replied with a grin.

Khallis rolled his eyes before his expression returned to its usual calm patience.

"This particular mission doesn't involve anything like that, ambiguous or no," Khallis replied, a small smile managing to form. "It does involve an exclusive Midwinter party and a house full of very special patrons."

He was hardly surprised when Akaro and Salmryn respectively rolled their eyes. This was the sixth time they had been hired to play at someone's Midwinter party and six palatial mansions and several hundred drunk and insulting nobles later were understandably annoyed.

The Midwinter holiday had been a time of noble merrymaking and entertaining for hundreds of years; while among the majority of Faerunians it was Deadwinter, where the harshness of winter was hardly celebrated. In the past decade, however, the Midwinter holiday in its more festive aspects had become more widespread throughout the continent, especially in cities and more "civilized areas."

Maybe the trading economy had improved the past ten years; maybe it was the period of relative peace in various lands. New technology and techniques also produced more bountiful harvests and more trade goods as word of celebrations were spread by more broadsheets and more bards.

Regardless of the exact reason, Midwinter, occasionally called Yule in the Northern reaches, was more of a celebration especially in Waterdeep. The usual parties and gift exchanges had grown as did the joy of the season…as did a pervading sense the holiday went from a fest time to something more commercial; more a holiday for vendors and bargainers.

"This is different I assure you," Khallis said, raising a hand in peace. "Our venue is Helm's Hall."

Salmryn cocked an eyebrow as Akaro's smirk faded.

Helm's Hall was partly a temple to Helm but was primarily the most active and known orphanage in the city. The priests would take in children who lived on the street alone and give them food and shelter.

Salmryn and Akaro had heard of Helm's Hall in passing, though by all accounts it was indeed reputable and the fact Khallis was talking of playing there reinforced that fact. Khallis was hardly quiet of his distrust of most temple-run charities for reasons he had only elaborated to his two close friends; the story of his grandsire, a false priest of Selune who took gold and flesh as payment for pithy prayers. To have Khallis speak in relative neutrality about such a topic indicated hefty research that the temple indeed served an altruistic purpose.

Khallis smiled in response, glad to have their attention.

"I spoke with the high priest, who said he needed some bards to play for the children and drop off some gifts donated by some local merchants," Khallis said. "He is willing to pay us 20 gold each if needs be."

"But, what the Hells," Salmryn said, leaning forward with a yawn. "It's Yule, they need that gold more than we."

"Akaro, your thoughts?" Khallis asked, nodding in Salmryn's direction.

"Not even a discussion, our payment will be in our deeds," Akaro said, a reaction Khallis expected as his old friend was probably the most charitable out of all of them. "When are we expected?"

"Early this evening, part of the children's holiday party," Khallis replied. "It won't be too long and I know we all have studying to do."

"I say we go and bring some holiday fucking joy," Salmryn said slapping his knees with the palms of his hands.

------------

Akaro's eyes were practically glazed over. He stared at the collection of clothes on the hanger he held in front of him as if being faced with a three-headed kobold lich.

Salmryn looked at the earth genasi and laughed, looking at his own performance outfit in amusement.

For most performances they wore clothing of their choice. Sometimes they would have performances at a specific location or on a specific occasion that required a specific dress, even an article of clothing provided by their employer, such as the bandanas they wore in the colors of the jousting team they played for on one occasion.

Salmryn and Akaro were a little surprised when one of the priests at Helm's Hall handed them each hangers, requesting they don the included costume in a back classroom that was open for their use as a set-up area. Khallis had chimed in his own agreement while walking off to a different part of the house. There could have been a million reasons for his separation from the group, including the fact he did act as the band's business manager and may have needed a discussion with the high priest. Both, however, suspected other forces at work.

"Is it just my paranoia talking or do I truly get the feeling that asshole planned this all along," Akaro said in a calm growl.

Salmryn laughed, knowing Akaro was right; Khallis likely did know what was going on and didn't feel the need to tell his companions about it until the last minute when they were too guilted into not backing out. He suspected it had everything to do with their costumes and possibly any other duties given the outfits they were given.

"It's for the kids," Salmryn said, putting his own outfit down on the bench in front of them and looking over the pieces.

Akaro sighed and nodded his head, still looking at his outfit as if it was going to bite him.

Salmryn's view was a bit more amused. He pulled the blue and white stocking cap from the hanger and placed it over his green hair before taking off his black and rainbow sweater and putting on the blue tunic sewn with a few clear glass beads along the slightly puffed sleeves.

Akaro lifted up the hat and put it on the simple wooden bench that bore an illicitly scratched heart with some initials through it before reluctantly taking up his own tunic, which magically stretched to fit his large size perfectly.

"Granted I'm not from the North like some people," Akaro said looking at Salmryn. "But if I'm not mistaken, don't these outfits resemble a certain type of character in Midwinter lore. Oh yeah, ice elves; the servitors of Father Midwinter."

Salmryn removed his cotton trousers, keeping his lower half covered under his long tunic yet not caring if his friend was there or not.

"You recall correctly," Sam said, sliding on a pair of blue leggings, knowing exactly where this was going. "Though in some communities they are called ice sprites."

"So as not to belittle the real elves I assume," Akaro said, peeling off his green shirt and seeing a smirk and a nod from Salmryn. "So if we're playing the elves, or sprites, whatever, who in the Hells is playing…"

A familiar "ho, ho, ho" sounded outside the door prompting a sour expression from Akaro and a laughing groan from Salmryn.

"I'm going to have to kick his ass," Akaro said as he donned the loose-fitting tunic, walking to the door and opening it.

Salmryn stood aside for a second to make sure he wasn't in the way of any spraying blood in addition to confirming his suspicion.

It was Khallis on the other side of the door, but his appearance was rather different. His beard and mid length hair were a shade of grayish white, clearly the result of stage coloring that could be easily washed out. His pudgy form was encased in a plush blue coat with lined with white fur and he held a blue and white stocking cap in his hand.

"Ho, ho, ho," Khallis laughed merrily. "Are my little sprites decent enough to learn the hall a bit better?"

"Was Father Midwinter a good enough boy to tell us he planned this whole thing in advance and just let us in on this," Akaro said with a strained smile.

"You'll have to excuse our friend," Salmryn said, walking up to Akaro and putting a hand on his shoulder. "He isn't quite enjoying his little outfit. Though I have to say it really matches my hair." Salmryn dramatically slid his hat on with a beaming grin for further emphasis. "So if you're Father Midwinter, what's Grandfather Midwinter like?"

"Even more full of holiday cheer," Akaro added with a dirty laugh. "You don't think papa-hal will see you and shit himself do you?"

"I almost want him to see me in this wonderful garb," Khallis said, "though alas he can't be here but we are. I suggest the elves finish putting on their uniforms so we can all spread some cheer."

Khallis left with a few more "ho, ho, ho"s added in.

"Thanks for answering my question," Akaro called after him, about to call him a more off-color name before hearing the patter of feet in the adjacent hallway and some light laughter.

Salmryn put an ear to the wall, hearing a group of children entering the main banquet hall; a few adult voices mingled with the laughs and whispers of children. He could just imagine seeing the mass of little ones being guided along by the priests and various stewards. Akaro listened as well, hearing laughs and voices of wonder.

Akaro looked down at his blue leggings, his expression considerably softened.

"What the Hells," the earth genasi said, "it's for the kids."

Salmryn adjusted his stocking cap and gave his friend a warm smile.

"You're just a big, rocky sprite aren't you," he said.

"Ho, ho, fucking ho," Akaro replied, putting the stocking cap over his bald head.

---------

The modest dining room was its own winter wonderland. Khallis peered through the crack in the blue curtain the white streamers that hung from the ceiling, each bearing a paper snowflake. Green wreathes lined the sides of the hall and each lantern was given an enchantment to glow blue.

The decorations were mere show compared to the sight in front of him; children, from small lords and ladies who would barely come to his knee to young men and women who would likely spend a final Midwinter here before going for apprenticeships or higher learning. All were simply dressed and some bore the hardened looks of street urchins who had been found and saved from poverty and violence.

Khallis looked at one lad in the group; a boy around ten with scars dotting his face as his blue eyes peered through a mop of brown hair bearing a look of wariness beyond his years. Maybe that was what his father looked like as an urchin on the streets of Calimport, he thought with a somber smile. What would he be like today if he had been put in the gentle care of the stewards in this house? Khallis knew he himself may have ended with that fate after his mother died. If it weren't for Uncle Jarlaxle and his beloved aunts, he may have also been a wayward boy.

But he did have a loving family; Khallis had to remind himself of that. He looked back, meeting the pear-black eyes of Akaro, whose parent's guidance kept him in line as he did dangerous work in a dangerous city. Khallis then looked at Salmryn, seeing a man who was supposed to be born a monster, the product of a drow raped by a creature; a drow who accepted him as son and raised him in a large, loving family.

All three of them had been blessed by circumstance and were about to make an appearance before a group of children who were similarly blessed. He saw the same look in the eyes of his companions; if they had to dress in silly costumes to provide a moment of joy for these children it was all worth it.

A tall man with a red beard wearing a simple white tunic, brown leggings, and high black boots came in front of the group. Khallis recognized him as Mathen Harrows, a priest of Helm who took over for former leader Kiber Ederick when his health and age made him unable to tend to the day to day operations of the orphanage.

"Lords and ladies, quiet," Harrows said, looking at the children with a beaming smile. "We have a very special guest with us this evening. Now I hope you all have been good, for our guest can see who's been naughty and who's been nice. Welcome Father Midwinter and his ice sprites."

The curtain parted. Khallis walked towards the cheering and clapping group, savoring the glee in all eyes as he raised his arms and waved, giving a warm "ho, ho, ho." Some small children hugged his leg. Some of the older children gave him more serious looks, though he did see a tiny glint of wonder in all eyes. He was a celebrity among this crowd and all for the best reasons.

Akaro and Salmryn passed a glance and a smile as they watched their companion mobbed by this gleeful crowd. Soon little legs were running up to them with the same glee.

Khallis then sat down in a plush chair covered in a red wool blanket on the other side of the room. The stewards and priests gently guided their flock into a line in front of Father Midwinter. Akaro and Salmryn stood behind him where the priests had placed the bags of wooden toys, coats and hats, and other Midwinter necessities donated by a few local artisans and other generous Waterdhavians.

The children had compiled a list of their wishes and each request was placed on a series of straw ornaments that were distributed around Waterdeep. Each present in those bags was a small wish granted for each of those children, each having been scanned for any magic or hidden substances and all safe and clean for use or play.

A small girl, likely around five or six with braided red hair who was first in line practically ran up to Father Midwinter and jumped into his lap.

"And what's you're name, little lass," Khallis said, lowering the tone of his voice to sound like a kind, boisterous grandfather.

"Asha," she said, biting the tip of her thumb as her other hand found its way to Khallis' beard and tugged on it gently.

Khallis faked a wince before giving a deep belly laugh.

"And Asha, what is your wish for Yule this year," Khallis said.

"A horsy," she said shyly.

"A horsy," Khallis replied. "I think one of my sprites may have something like that on one of those tables"

As previously discussed in their run-through with the priests, Salmryn looked on the table and saw a small cloth bag bearing a tag with the name Asha on it. Salmryn brought the bag to the girl, who practically snatched it from his hand and opened it. A small, yet adeptly carved wooden horse was inside. Asha hugged it before reaching up and hugging Salmryn.

For a moment, Salmryn saw a little boy sitting there clutching a set of similarly carved dragons and remembering being the happiest little boy in the world when Fredegar handed them to him.

"Merry Midwinter, my little belle," Khallis said as Asha scurried off with her prize and a slightly older boy walked up.

This was the way it went with the rest of the children; some sitting in Khallis' lap while older ones simply stood and Khallis conversed with them like young adults. Many more would tug his beard; a few would stare at Akaro and Khallis in wonder before taking their gifts.

One little boy looked at Akaro and rolled up one sleeve, flexing his muscle as if to compare.

"Whoa, I see you as a muscleman before too long," Akaro said, flexing his own large muscle while rolling up his sleeve and exposing what looked like granite veins in his skin. The boy laughed, taking his green snow cap and walking away with a happy smile for his big friend.

After a few hours all the children had their respective gifts and cooks served a steaming feast of roast beef and potatoes.

After their meal, Father Midwinter took out his fiddle and played a few happy seasonal tunes for his audience, the yarting and drum of his sprites joining along.

At the end of the evening, the three played one last note to a mass of cheers from their audience as all three exchanged smiles.

-----------

"So seriously, how long had you known about this," Salmryn said, running a hand through his green hair after it had been under the cap all night.

Khallis stepped out of the way of a small snowbank that had built up from days of horses galloping by and kicking up the snow. He just looked at his friend with a smile, rubbing at the paint in his beard that would get shaved off the second he got home.

"I ran into Master Harrows in Hriiat's pastries last tenday," Khallis said, moving the handle on his fiddle case from on hand to the other. "He had seen us perform a few times and asked if we would be willing to provide some entertainment."

"So why not fill us in beforehand," Akaro said, though his earlier venom was gone.

"It was a Midwinter surprise wasn't it," Salmryn said, adjusting his brown cape to keep the wind away.

Khallis merely smiled, both having their answer.

"And here we thought you merely stopped shaving," Akaro said.

"It is driving me crazy," Khallis replied, scratching his chin again. "I might just shave all of it off, try something new."

"Until next year when you will grow it out again," Akaro said in a matter-of-fact tone, licking up a snowdrift that sent powder over his long leather coat.

His face was serious, though there was a hint of child-like anticipation in those black pearl eyes. Akaro could only manage his own chuckle in line with those of his friends.


End file.
